I saw daddy kissing sensei
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: After the two year jump. Naruto who was raised by Irukahated Christmas Parties. He thought that no one cared. He thought wrong. NaruSasu & KakaIru. I don't own Naruto.


**I saw daddy kissing sensei.**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

This takes place after the time skip, but Sasuke is not a bad person, really he is not. At least in my mind he isn't. Anyways, Time Skip, both Naruto and Sasuke are jonin, and Naruto was raised by Iruka. I don't own anything by my wild mind.

**And now the story…**

Christmas parties were such a boring time for Naruto. He hated them; people only invited him to make him feel bad for not being able to get a date. He knew that, but what he didn't know was Sasuke was going to ask him to go with him to Sakura's party. He was in his room at his and Iruka's house rapping the gifts that he got for Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Shino, Kiba, TenTen, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Gaara and his siblings. Iruka came in to check his son. "You look ridiculous Naruto" he said to Naruto when he saw the mess on his bed and himself. "Yea, well, it's not easy rapping gifts for everyone Ruka- chan."

"Well, I guess not. Rapping yours was not a fun fair either. So, anyways, are you ready to go to the party?"

"Ha, you know that I was invited to go just so people can see me feeling bad just to make them happy."

"I happen to know of someone who doesn't want to see you feel bad at all."

"Besides you and Kakashi- sensei, who?"

"Me" replied Sasuke as he stepped from behind Iruka. He was dress in a blue silk shit, black silk tie, black dress pants, and really shinny black dress shoes.

"You teme?"

"Yes me dobe."

Naruto smiled and asked Sasuke and Iruka to give him a few minutes to get dress. Iruka and Sasuke went to wait for Naruto. "Are you alright?" Iruka asked.

"No. Iruka- sensei, I am not. During that time that I was away, all I thought about was Naruto and how he was being treated. Until we became genin, many people made fun of him, and sadly I was one of them. Now they respect him and treat him better, but my hearts still breaks for him. I just want to take care of him, hold him and be there for him."

Iruka looked at his formal student, and said, "I know. I could tell all along that you liked him and wanted to care for him."

"How can you tell?"

"A father knows" replied Iruka and got up. Just then Naruto walked into the room. He was wearing all black, but had on a gray tie. "Ready to go dobe?" asked Sasuke once he got over the shock of how good Naruto looked. "I wish you would quit calling me that."

"Alight Naru- kun" Naruto looked at him. "Kun?"

"Yes, kun." He looked deep into Naruto's eyes. "Sasuke, tell me what's up."

"For year Naruto I felt sorry for you. How we treated you, it was wrong. I am sorry for doing that to you. I thought of you during that time I was away on my mission, and of no one else. I love you Naruto and I want to be with you." Naruto then looked deep into Sasuke's eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, Sasuke loves him. He did the only thing he could think of to show Sasuke that he understood what he was saying, he kissed him. Sasuke, of course returned the kiss.

After they got home from the party, Naruto wanted to tell his dad everything. He went to look for him, and decided to look for him in his room, because normally that is where he was at night when he needed to grade papers and look over the reports from missions. When he opened the door, he saw his dad and teacher, naked laying in bed about to go full at it. He closed the door and went back to the living room. "What's wrong?" asked Sasuke. Naruto couldn't answer, so Sasuke went to see what it was that had Naruto in a quit state. When he opened the door, not only could he see what it was that had Naruto is such disarray, but he herd Iruka begging Kakashi to go faster. He closed the door and found Naruto and said, "Was that….?"

"Kakashi and my dad, yep." Sasuke then looked at Naruto and said,

"I think they have a good idea" and then sat down and started to kiss Naruto. Naruto was thinking, _'Maybe they did have a good idea.'_

Fin.


End file.
